


Gamer, 家を買う

by Maaitaiyou



Series: Fuji TV Characters [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Adventure & Romance, Detectives, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou
Summary: Remember when Sho talk about Kizoku and Kageyama SP and each member said what they will be? I've tried to make it in to this fic.My first fic with Nino as the main. First plan to write for Nino's week but i dont think I would be able to fit the prompt and finish it in 7 days but i still want to write for that little brat and hope I can finish it in this month. Pardon me if it didnt meet your expection.





	1. "this is the first time I saw you speak a lot of word"

Seiji had always hated his father and now he was the human that he hated the most and hope he was not born as his son. He didn’t care if anyone called him unfaithful son, but he hates him and can never forgive him. His father left the family when he was a child, leaving his mother alone to raise him and his sister. He hardly gets to spend so much time with her because his mum needs to work hard for them. They had never heard about him since then and their life started to get better when he was in middle school. His sister managed to get full scholarship to college, but she chose to work part time to help their mother, so she can have more rest and spend more time with the family.

 

 

Things was getting better for them. His sister had a good job, she was married to a good family and move to Kyoto when he was in his first year of college. Seiji got in to his first choice of university to pursue his love in game design. Everyone was happy for them as they manage to overcome their difficulties. But things started to change back when his father came back to their life when he was in his second year of college. Seiji was so angry when his mother accepted him back but when he found out his father was terminally ill, he had no choice but to agree with the ladies in the family and accepted him back to the house till his father passed away. The biggest shock came few days after the funeral when officers from bank came with notice of loan repayment. They didn’t even know when his father managed to steal their house deed and his mother seal to mortgage their house to the bank to take the loan. The house was the only good thing their father did for them, but it was taken away. His father made him had less childhood memories with his mum and now his father also caused him to be left alone without his mother. 

 

 

His mother moved in with his sister after their house was auctioned off by the bank. Although both his sister and brother in law had asked him to move in and welcome him to stay with them, he can’t bear to trouble his sister more than what she did for him while they were young. He decided it was time for him to be independant. He dropped off from college living on his own in a small rental apartment. His aim is only one, to buy his own house. He works part time at convenience store in the day and work as a game tester at a game developer company at night hoping to earn money as much and as soon as possible so he can buy his own house soon. "You look tired?" Yes, he was tired but what surprised him was his regular customer. Although he came there to the shop daily, the only time the spoke was when that guy first came to their shop to promote his company services to the owner. 

 

 

The customer, Enomoto Kei, works for a security company, he first came to promote their new alarm system for the shop to the owner with his manager, but he didn’t talk much. Seiji found out his name from his name card that he left at the shop. Since then Enomoto had been coming to the shop daily although the owner decided to not to take offer. They never change any words but only smile at each other so, to hear him talking today was a surprise for Seiji. "Ah Enomoto-san, yes I had a late night yesterday" he replied politely without expecting any reply from the other. "You must really enjoy the game" Enomoto responds gave him a shock, how the other know he played game? Enomoto who had realised his slips of tongue quickly speaks to avoid any suspicions. "I saw you playing games sometimes when there was no customer and from the way you are playing I can feel that you are a good gamer so I thought maybe u had late night because you like the game a lot, sorry if I'm being rude" Seiji laughed at him when he saw the other looks scared and his laughed made the other more confuse. "So Enomoto-san can talk? I was mesmerized because this is the first time I saw you speak a lot of words. Yes, I like games, or you can call me a gamer but last night I played game for work. I have second job as game tester at night" Enomoto nodded his head "You must be good err" Enomoto held out his hand. "Seiji" he replied and shook Enomoto hands. He hates to say his father's name. Since that day, Enomoto spend most his lunch break there with him at the convenience store with Seiji because his office was nearby. They are similar in character that made them comfortable around each other.

 

 

As times goes by, they are getting more closer and from Enomoto san, now Seiji is more comfortable to call him Eno-chan. They even spent time together during the weekend rotating at each other house, mostly at Seiji's so he didnt have to bring all his console over and Seiji was not as lonely as before. Seiji was happy to have someone to play games with him and a friend whom he can pick a fight with. That day was another Sunday that they were supposed to spend together but Eno-chan had to cancel it at the last moment because of work. Seiji decided to go for a day trip to meet his mother in Kyoto, but he never expected to see Enomoto with a handsome model like guy, eating at one of the famous izakaya near the station. They look so close like a couple. It was not he was judging Enomoto because he was a gay too but the other can just tell him the truth instead of lying to him it was not like Enomoto was cheating on him since they were not even dating but he felt pain in his heart.

 

 

Enomoto was confused when Seiji gave him a cold shoulder when he came to spend his lunch time with him as always. At first, he thought maybe Seiji was tired but when it continued for a few days he can't stop being curious "Ano... Seiji-kun, are you angry with me?" Seiji just ignored his question. "Are you coming to my place this weekend?" This time Seiji looked at him. "I think you should stop spending time with me, I don’t want your handsome boyfriend to have the wrong idea about us". Enomoto became more confused because he had no boyfriend. He is not someone who had a lot of friends since he was timid and didnt talk much. "Do you happen to be at Shinagawa last Sunday?" Enomoto asked, the only handsome guy he knows is Koyurugi Sota, a chocolatier who happen to be his customer and kouhai from high school. When Seiji didn’t reply he knows the other must have seen them and misunderstood their relation since Sota can be a bit clingy with those who was close to him and always caused misunderstanding to others. "I need to bring you a place, I will come when you end your shift" Seiji didn’t get a chance to reply when Enomoto left. 

 

 

Enomoto came back when Seiji was about to finish his shift so there was no way for Seiji to avoid him. Enomoto brought him to a famous chocolate shop, “Shuita Chocolaterie”, Nino heard about the shop before as the chocolatier was famous and known as a genius who studied from a worldwide well-known chocolatier in France. He wondered why Eno-chan brought him there. “Hi Kei-kun, do you have a good time with Sota-kun last Sunday?” A handsome young man with blond hair welcomed them as soon as they entered the shop. “Stop it, Shuichi-kun or you will regret it” This was the first time Seiji saw Enomoto joking happily with others, he knows they must be close since they had been addressing each other by their first name. The shop was a bit empty, maybe because it was still during office hours. “Sota-kun, Kei senpai is here with…?” the guy called Shuichi turned back his head and look at Seiji as if he just realized his existence. “You must be Seiji-san?” Said another guy who just came out from the small door which Seiji believed was the shop’s kitchen. It was the guy whom he saw with Enomoto last Sunday. “This is Koyurugi Sota and this is his boyfriend, Nakatsu Shuichi, they are the owners of this shop and my kouhai in high school” Seiji shook both the guys hands and realized that he had misunderstood them.

 

 

“I’m sorry that you had to cancel your date because of me on last Sunday?” Sota bowed politely in front of him. “Oh, it was fine, it was not a date just a normal game session” Seiji was sure his face was red right now. “Apart from my chocolate shop, I work as a private detective on my free time, sometime there are cases which involved lock room and senpai usually will help me with those cases since he was specialized for it. Last Sunday happened to be one of the cases so I need him to follow me” Seiji apologised for mistaken then. After few hours of talking with them he realised both Sota and Shuichi are nice person and there are madly in love with each other, it can be clearly seen in their eyes.

 

 

“Senpai told, me you are hard working guy although it was rare for him to praise anyone, I’m wondering if you would consider working in our shop because we really need one more staff to help us manage the store. My sister will be leaving soon to follow her husband, so I need to find someone to replace her. We provide boarding and as for your salary we can discuss about it.” Free boarding means he didn’t need to rent any apartment and he can save the rental fee to buy the house. His tenancy agreement will be up soon and Sota’s offer was tempting however Seiji didn’t want to make a rush decision, he need sometimes to think about it and promised he will update them soon before excused himself with Enomoto who accompanied him home that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character:
> 
> Nino – Seiji Take
> 
> Sho - Kageyama
> 
> Aiba – Kizoku
> 
> Jun – Sota Koyurugi
> 
> Ohno – Kei Enomoto
> 
> Toma - Shuichi Nakatsu


	2. "Maybe you don’t have to look so far away"

It’s been two months since Seiji started working in Shuita Chocolaterie. There were another two staff who are Sota's apprentice. They worked with Sota in kitchen making and creating chocolate. Shuichi is in charge of serving customer and Seiji is in charged of cashiering. Since he was a replacement for Sota sister, Seiji had to do their daily accounts balancing too and it was easy for Seiji because he used to do it for his family expenses and when he was working at the convenience store. At first, Seiji joined as a part time staff, but he was converted to fulltime staff since a month ago and he moved to the apartment on top of the shop. The apartment is comfortable for him and he didn’t need to pay rental for it as part of his job contract, but he needs to pay for the utilities bills on his own. Sota’s sister used to live there but she had moved to her in law house after her wedding before following her husband to migrate to France. The two apprentices stayed in Sota’s father’s house few blocks away next to Sota’s apartment. Seiji No longer need to do two jobs as his current salary was more than enough and he didn’t have much free time after working in the shop, but he did help whenever the game developer company was short-handed, and it was not a busy period for the shop which both Sota and Shuichi agreed to it.

 

For the past two months, Sota’s sister had trained him in his work and whatever he needs to do for his role in the shop. Their customer based were varied from ordinary families to the rich, but everyone was treated equally. Most of the regular customer were getting used to him and the environment in the shop was different from the convenience store. Seiji learnt how to build a good relationship with his customers and managed to remember most of their names and favourite chocolates. Among them, there is one special customer who according to Sota sister is their VVIP customer. The first time when he saw that guy, he thought the customer was a cosplayer and he never imagined noble family with butlers still exist in this modern world till he met Kageyama. Kageyama is the opposite image of a butler that was always associated with an old man with a stern face, he is young, handsome and friendly especially when he smiled with his chipmunk teeth that made him looks so cute. He came every once a week to buy boxes for of chocolates for his lord. From how his eyes which were sparkling with love, when he talked about his lord, Seiji could guess their relationship is more than lord and servant and his guess was proven to be right when he saw the handsome lord standing in front of the chocolates showcases, choosing the best chocolate for Kageyama while waiting for his personalised ordered chocolate as his butler’s birthday gift.

 

The lord is a beautiful man, he is tall with beautiful eyes and when he smiled it made you feel warm like a sunshine. His laughed is contagious which will made you laughed along with him and he never used his status to be superior from others. Without his expensive noble suits, no one will guess he is a noble due to his humbleness. Shuichi was busy with other customers and signalled Seiji to help Kizoku sama.

“Can I help you Gozensama?” Kizoku looks at him confused then smiled,

“Ah! You must be Seiji, the new staff, Kage-chan always talks about, how you looks so young for your age, and how he was jealous of your smooth skin”

“Kage-chan?” Seiji asked

“Ah! Sorry that is the nickname that I used to call Kageyama” Seiji can see how much Kizoku sama love his butler and the nickname is too cute for Kageyama.

“Anyway, maybe you can help me here, I wanted to buy more chocolate, but I really don’t know which one I should choose, Kage-chan didn’t really like it if it was too sweet but the chocolate that I’ve ordered already had rum in it.” Kizoku-sama look at Seiji asking for suggestion.

“Since you’ve ordered milk chocolate with rum, I will suggest dark and mint chocolate, dark chocolate represent someone who is classy, cultured and sophisticated which always made a strong decision and love to be around people. Mint chocolate represents someone who always have a definite goal in his life and always care about others feeling. Both chocolates are not so sweet for his taste and I believed both of you will have a good time enjoying the different type of chocolates while reminiscing the sweet memories between you.” Kizoku-sama was happy with his suggestion and asked him to pack it nicely.

“You surely know your products well” Seiji was happy to be praised by him. Kizoku left happily after all his chocolates were ready. “He is really a humble lord” Seiji said to Shuichi after Kizoku sama left their shop. “Yes! He is, when come to love Kageyama-san is a lucky guy, he is the only lord whom I know, openly introduced his butler as his lover and came personally to buy chocolates for his lover’s birthday and Valentines day” Seiji frowned “even a butler like Kageyama-san is lucky to find a true love, I wonder when I will find my true love” Seiji whines earned a naughty smirked from Shuichi, “Maybe you don’t have to look so far away, and you just need to open your eyes wider” Shuichi said while laughing at Seiji confusion. Their conversations stop when Enomoto entered the shop. The shop was a bit far from Enomoto office, so he only dropped by whenever he was meeting a client in the area, but they still meet during weekend to play games and hang out together.

 

Their relationship is getting closer but Seiji not sure of the status. He feels lonely when he was not around and jealous when Enomoto was too friendly with other staff. Enomoto was more comfortable around him too that he doesn’t mind showing his true self to Seiji. Enomoto love to draw during his free time and Seiji loves to see his long fingers moving with the brush on the canvas. There were always silence when they are together, but it was a comfortable silence. Enomoto is a man of few words but he has a warm heart and someone who will quietly care for you. Sometimes he was confused with the other actions, like how Enomoto will turned red when he was teased with Seiji and how he suddenly became moody when Seiji was too friendly with their customers or when Seiji was too busy to talk to him when he came to the shop. Seiji wondered if he was in love with him, but he didn’t dare to put on any hope because of the mixed signals.

 

“Don’t you think it was weird for him to meet the customers around this area three times a week when his office was 45 minutes away and on every same day?” Sota’s sister asked him before. She believed Enomoto likes Seiji but how can she be sure when the other never said anything. The only things he was sure was how one of Sota’s apprentice, Yuri, didn’t really like him. At first, he wondered why but every time when he saw how Yuri flirted around Enomoto, he could guess the reason and if he can be frank, he really hated it every time Yuri became the good boy in front of Enomoto. Sota confirmed it when Seiji asked him. “But why? It’s not like I’m dating Eno-chan?” Seiji pouted. Sota laughed, “I guess both of you are the same” Sota commented before saying goodbye to the others and left with Shuichi. Seiji went up to his apartment after he changed. Tonight, was not his turn to close the shop so he can leave early and have more rest.

 

“I have to go for a training for two weeks started from tomorrow” Enomoto said while they are playing games at Seiji’s apartment that Sunday. The shop was closed on every Sunday, so everyone can have a good family day as per Sota or more like a time for him and Shuichi to go on dates since they had been working for six days a week. “and you only tell me now?” Seiji don’t know why but he felt irritated when Enomoto informed him at the last moment. “I just found it out yesterday, another colleague was supposed to go but he met with an accident, so I need to replace him." Suddenly, there were tears in his eyes when he thinks of his days without Enomoto, Seiji was not sure why he turned into a cry baby when he was never so attached to anyone this much other than his own family members, but why with him? The thought without him made him cried, does this meant he fell deeply for Enomoto without he himself realizing it?

 

He tried to hide his tears but Enomoto made him turned his head to face him and wiped his tears. “does it make you so sad when I’m not around?” he asked, Seiji shrugged his shoulders, he didn’t know how to answer him when he was not sure what was going on in his heart. “Trust me you are not the only one” Enomoto whispered and claimed his lips into a passionate kiss. It felt so right and slowly he tilted his head giving the hot tongue more access to explore. Enomoto’s hand wrapped tightly oh his waist brings him closer while Seiji hand resting on the other’s nape, stroking it softly. He was a mess when they broke the kiss to get some air. “I love you, Seiji” and Seiji without any doubts replying to the confession by locking his lips on Enomoto’s soft lips to show him that he felt the same. Soft moans and whimpers escaping from his throat and slowly Seiji moved him self to the others lap. “Make love to me”, he didn’t care if it was daytime, all he wanted was to confirm their love and Enomoto seems to agree with him when he carried Seiji by his waist to Seiji’s bedroom. They had been keeping their feeling to themselves for too long and it was the time for them to declared it.

 

“Since when do you like me?” Seiji asked when he was in the other's embrace, still sweaty after their love making. “Since the first time I saw you” Enomoto replied sincerely. “That’s was the reason why you came to the convenience store every day without saying anything?” Enomoto nodded his head blushed in red. “I didn’t know how to start, you know I’m not someone who talks a lot but when I saw your sleepy eyes that day, I tried my best to talk to you although I’m scared if you ignored me. What about you?” now it was Seiji’s turn to answer. “I don’t know, I was angry when I saw you and Sota the first time, maybe at that moment I was already in love with you but I myself was not aware” Enomoto turned Seiji a bit so they were facing each other, “at least now we both know that we love each other and you are officially mine” he said and peck Seiji’s nose and suddenly something came to Seiji’s mind. “that’s mean you are officially mine, too right?" He asked and Enomoto nodded, “So can I call you Kei-kun” Enomoto laughed. “I would love it if you called me…” Seiji cut him before he could finish his sentences “and please don’t be so close to Yuri, I hate to see how he was flirting with you and you don’t seem to reject it” Enomoto smiled and brought Seiji closer to him. “Are you jealous? You don’t have to worry because my eyes only see you” Enomoto said and claimed back the other lips to show his undying love for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So both declared their love and Gozensama and his butler made their appearance and brief info on their relation. The mysteries and their detectives job will start from next chapter onwards.
> 
>  
> 
> Reference for uour personality based on your chocolate choice.
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.thewestbridge.com/blog/chocolate/


	3. "I believed there was more to it than just a game"

As much as he tried to ignore it, the loneliness caught up with him. Even though they had been talking every night on the phone, for Seiji it was not the same when his new lover was by his side. He was missing his love every moment and the two days before his love came back felt like 2 years. Both Sota and Shuichi had been teasing how he looks so gloomy without Enomoto. Seiji and Enomoto yet to tell them the truth since Enomoto had to leave the day after they declared their love and officially dating. 

 

It was Thursday night and a week before valentine’s day, so their shop closed a bit later than usual. They were cleaning the shop and getting ready to close when Shuichi suddenly called out Enomoto's name while looking at the entrance. Seiji who had his back facing the shop entrance ignored it because he knows Shuichi was teasing him and his love will only be back on Saturday. "Stop teasing me Shuichi-kun, I know he will only be..." the words stuck in his throat when he felt two arms circling his waist and a soft kiss on his cheek, "I'm back baby", Seiji turned and hugged his love tightly to show him how much he missed and was lonely without him forgetting about the five pairs of eyes looking at them speechless with one of it almost crying. They broke the hugged when they heard someone bang the door. 

 

"Hmm is there anything you need to declare senpai?" Sota looking serious asked to Enomoto. "We had decided to date officially" but Sota seems not satisfied with the answer. Both Sota and Shuichi crossing their arms, still gave them laser stare which will killed them if the laser really exists. "Since when?" It was Shuichi turn to asked, "a day before I left for the training" Enomoto answer and pulled Seiji closer. Seiji didn’t dare to look up although he knew he didn’t do anything wrong, but he felt guilty for keeping it from them. He only looked up when he heard both of his boss were laughing. "Both of you surely took such a long time to confess. Congratulations" Shuichi hugged both and continue to express how happy he was for them and how Seiji as if losing his soul for the past two weeks till Sota interrupted them "Senpai! I know you never gave him any hope, but I believe you were aware about Yuri's feeling for you, so I would appreciate if you could talk to him soon surely not tonight because we need to celebrate" everyone laughed, and Seiji was happy to receive everyone well wishes. 

 

"I guess we came at the right time" everyone turned to the voice and Seiji can't help but gasped at the view while everyone were bowing politely to the voice owner, "Seiji-kun, I'm glad you like what you saw but I'm afraid there is someone turning green beside you" Seiji turned to his left to find Enomoto with a black face, "Don't worry Gozensama, I don't wish to fight with Kageyama-san for you and I'm so much in love with my cute boyfriend. It’s just it was the first time for me to see you in casual attire and I must admit that you look good and can passed as a model. Kageyama-san too you are so good looking that I almost can't recognized you and sorry for my rudeness” It was Seiji's first time to meet them in different attire apart from their expensive noble suits and high-quality black tuxedo. 

 

Gozensama looks like a model with his maroon hand knitted sweater which he wore above his white long sleeve shirt emphasized his broad shoulder while the tight black jean along with his black leather boots made his slim legs and sexy butt shown nicely. The black homburg hat on his head with his long fringe that almost covered his left eyes complete his look as if he just left the catwalk. The dark green V neck sweater that he wore on top of his white shirt with pale blue greyish jean along with his dark brown leather chukka boots made Kageyama-san looks simple but stylish. His black full rimmed eyeglasses and the way he styled his hair made him look beautiful and smart. "No, it's fine and It showed i made a perfect choice for both of us" Kizokusama pulled his butler closer. "See Kage-chan, I've told you that looks good even Seiji-kun agreed with me" Kageyama-san replied Kizokusama words with ‘yes whatever look’. 

 

Sota asked them to take a seat at a table but Kizokusama asked if there is any place where they can speak more discreetly since he had urgent matters to discuss, understood what he meant, Enomoto asked Seiji if he can bring them to his apartment and Seiji agreed. "Seiji-kun would you mind joining us because I think you will be a great help to us this time" Kageyama said. Seiji wondered if it was right for him to join their private discussion but when Kizokusama requested him to join them no one dares to say No so the five of them went up to his apartment. Fortunately, he had cleaned it although in front of his TV was a bit mess with his gaming stuff. Enomoto helped him to keep his stuff while Seiji went to served non-alcoholic drinks for them since Sota had told him they need to be sober for the discussion despite no knowing their topic of discussion. He came back to the living room with apple juice. 

 

After everyone settled down, Kageyama-san took out a file from his bag, a confidential file. "We are sorry to disrupt your celebration but while we were on our date earlier, we received a call from special investigation unit of Tokyo Metropolitan Police headquarter, Keishi-Sei Kazamatsuri. He wanted us to investigate these cases." Both Sota and Enomoto looked at the file that had a report of three suicide case of college students and one of the photos attract Seiji attention, "Noriko-san?" Everyone turned their attention to Seiji, and Sota passed him the file. "You know her?" Kizokusama asked. "Yes, we studied at the same university before I dropped off"

"But isn’t all this case closed since it was confirmed as suicide. We helped them with the close room, right?" Sota asked. 

"Yes, although they had closed the case as suicide which was what they told the media and made it as if the stress made them gave up their life, the special unit had doubts. The way it happens were too like each other and all three or actually four victims had the same characteristic." Everyone was shocking to hear it as especially about the fourth victim since both Sota and Enomoto never heard about it before too. 

"The fourth victim died two days ago, he was the son of the Minister of Education, so he had asked the police to settle this matter quietly because it will only bring trouble to the ministry if peoples found out his son commit suicide because of stress. The only different this time, the suicide committed at the minister house, so they manage to open the lock door, but they were few clues which make the special investigation team suspected it may be the suicide case" Kizokusama signalled to Kageyama to show them another file and informed them more details. 

"These were the similarities that they found.  
1- They are the sons or daughters of high-ranking people who was in college.  
2- All of them admitted to the university by strong connection of their family  
3- They had bad reputation among other students  
4- All of them died due carbon monoxide poisoning using hibachi but there was no history of purchased  
5- Happened in Lock room and when we check their phone and personal computers we found all of them were addicted to same game, but they can’t find any connection of the game to these suicides although they suspected it may hold the main clue to this."

 

After listening to Kageyama explanation, they had the same doubt too. Especially for Seiji, because knowing a proud person like Noriko, she is not someone who will commit suicide. “Seiji-kun, is there any information that you can share with us? Are you close with Noriko-san?” Kizokusama asked. “We did know each other but I didn’t belong to her world since I was from ordinary family unlike her. It was true she had a bad reputation and almost everyone in the campus know that she was admitted to the college because of her father connection and donation. She is someone one who will used money to get whatever she wanted. Basically, girls either jealous of her or hate her because guys went after her and guys either like her for money or hate her after being dumped like a tissue paper?” Seiji remembered how Noriko Shiina tried to make a passed at him with money and she was annoyed when it doesn’t work on Seiji. “Is there any other information or any one closer to her that may not be included in this report?” Sota asked. 

 

Seiji looks at the file closely again and realised there was a name missing. “Ayako Ito” everyone turned to him when they heard the name. “I dropped off from college on my first semester of my second year but during my first year, I remembered clearly Ayako-san will always following her around like slave. I know her because we are in the same course. Noriko friends used to call her Norirella because she looks like a Cinderella who served her step sister. She was a plain woman but clever, someone whom I can call as one my rival when comes to studies although she was a bit ignorance. She will always be around Noriko to bring her bags. She was loyal to her although Noriko treats her badly and always put her down in front of others. It’ seemed Noriko’s father paid for her tuition fee and her family was indebted to Noriko’s based on the rumour that was going around at that time. Although some guys were interested in her, they will end up dating Noriko. I’m not sure what happened but I didn’t remember seeing her during that one semester in my year two.”

 

Kizokusama told Kageyama to pass the information to Keishi-Sei Kazamatsuri. “We will wait for their update and from there we will act accordingly, and Seiji-kun, we will need you to be part of our team to help us investigate the game. I believed there was more to it than just a game.”

**Author's Note:**

> Character:
> 
> Nino – Seiji Take
> 
> Sho - Kageyama
> 
> Aiba – Kizoku
> 
> Jun – Sota Koyurugi
> 
> Ohno – Kei Enomoto
> 
> Toma - Shuichi Nakatsu


End file.
